percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ersason219
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ersason21 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 01:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey uhm Ers. One of your pages still has a picture I've used on one of my own characters, so could you remove it? Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's the User-blog on Ersa. Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ersa!!!!! it's your turn in LMS and btw your character is already in battle also read the previous chapters -love Extreme actually this is linda but whatever!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 06:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) User Blog:Captin' Rin/First "The Grimms" and "The Agency" Plot Meeting **IMPORTANT** Go there please. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 04:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished it! I finished the Arena! It's done! All 20 chapters! Bladewood 01:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers! I read your chapter and it was good, but I have one small problem with something you had Kelsey say. As she is my self-insertion, she would most definitely not say h-e-double l to anyone no matter how mad she was. She also probably wouldn't call someone a sicko. Kelsey saying things like that is not in her nature (or mine for that matter). You should try to take things like that into consideration when writing a chapter for a collab. Other than that, the rest was very good. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 12:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) LMS Hey Ers, I wanted to ask if you're in for the LMS sequels or want to just end your characters story in LMS and let other ppl be in the sequels? Answer soon plz - SWAG SWAG SWAG 18:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, I was wondering if you were still active here and if you were I wanted to know if you still in for The Olympian League collab cause I created the story page for the team you're in, click here. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I know ers. Ex already told me. I need to find out if he wants anything in particular to happen in my chapter first, and then I will write it. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 11:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Get on Chatango AdiosΑrrivederchi 20:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, your turn for Last Man Standing. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Do your The Olympian League: Origins chap - HOTSWEXYSWAG 19:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://partyhub.chatango.com/ chap 3 was.... AMAZING 8DDDDDDD I can't wait till chap 4! Keep up the great work! :D Life is an idea thought up by the human race 13:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, we recently made a collab which is about the children of some members of the JLA and the Gods (the story is called Heroes) and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 21:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, could you do the page for your character of Heroes (Has to be a son/daughter of Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), Flash (Barry Allen) or Green Arrow (Oliver Wood)) and also, make a picture with the FaceYourManga creator cause well we need it for the Heroes page. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 01:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ERS ERS ERS ERS ERS!!! GET BACK ON CHAT! LL'S FINALLY COMING ON!! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 01:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the invitation, but I won't be joining any "clubs" or "leagues" til I get my stories upDJ's here -over and out 15:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Awaken the Legend Hey, I have a question: what's the difference between The Land of No Light and Never-Ending Land, and where are they in the world? And when we decide our two sections should we just edit the page or should we confirm with you first? -Amon/Noatak 17:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -Amon/Noatak 17:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ersa! Sure, I'll accept the invitation. I'm just curious how you find out about me, considering I don't come here much. ^.^ 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 21:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in joining. Is it original characters or characters from the actual series? [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|'~Hobbits FTW']] 23:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in joining the group, I'll be on the chat. - Hubris 00:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Got it! Tora Aichi, demigod of ___, god of strength. Lolz, I can't remember which god. 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 02:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey ersa! I completed the pages: Diana and Tora. Remind me, what's the god of strength again? 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 17:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I going online to the chat now. - Blaid 18:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers, i noticed a couple of spelling mistakes in the prologues; do you mind if I change it? Just wanted to get permission of editing other people's stuff. ^.^ 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 04:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) hey ersa, would you go, like, crazy if I said I want to change my characters a little? As in; names and parents? if you stopped slaming your head against the keyboard, I was thinking CJ Hights (girl) and Chester Hights (boy) children of Nike, it's just that I need for them to be in a different "universe" that my stories. I'll make pages for them and send a link. DJ's here -don't stop the mojo 23:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth Chapter One is complete, with a surprise Guest staring... - Blaid 00:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers. I saw your AWL. Can I help out with the Land of No Light. I love any story involving Nyx. Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 10:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) FAIL, you didn't switch the characters, did you want me to? ACCUSED OF PARTYING I'm there. -Amon/Noatak 15:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean I'm kicked off thes story Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 17:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) CJ Hights (girl) and Chester Hights (boy) children of Nike -DJ (working on siggie) Hey Ers, can you switch me for someone else on Awaken the Legends? I have testing this week Mcleo1 (talk) 00:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) youre awosme if a could learn how to follow people i would follow u :) I said that I know he came back to visit on chat one day, prolly about Febuary last year. That was the last I saw and heard of him. I could look to see when he last logged onto his account, if you'd like. Fail whaling here. 23:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you nominate me for best new user? Thesonofneptune101 ~My Swag is better than yours 03:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I have problem. Listen.once I tried to upload a pic & i tired twice,but there was an error. help me SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 00:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC)arte sup, (talk) I fixed it WHO'S THE BADDEST?! Re: Thanks! =) Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 15:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm new. Just started on a fanfic, The Lost Raider.LordArgoz (talk) 12:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you remember my story? Lost Raider? Can you read it, and comment on it? LordArgoz (talk) 15:03, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Em, sure. I don't know how to reply to a personal message on wikia, so I just add a comment here, I apologize for the inconvenience it might cause you, if this is the wrong place. Happy holiday seasons! PS: I'm Pastafarian and proud! The Great Donoteatme-Anti-cannibalism 13:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) hey ers, please, please, please tell me that just because i'm semi-active i'm still in the collab; i'm just really busy with homework. 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 02:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's perfectly fine. I was just getting on to ask you if you could move me down. My brain kinda died after exams... Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 02:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re Sure, I'd love to do a collab! It would make me more active here. owo Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 20:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I think I missed you. x3 Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 03:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I can actually get on right now. owo Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 14:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I have a lot to do today. x3 Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 14:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I was a bit busy, I'll get back to righting a s soon as possible. Always good to have a little encouragement! Giantgnat (talk) 18:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) So Ers, since you want to join, and I am co-head of the collab, you will write Chapter 5 if Rin doesn't write it by friday. If she does you will write Chapter 6. So get caught up on your reading and happy writng :) . [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm simply LOVIN' this wiki! And yeah, I'd love to do any collaberation with you. Cheers! Giantgnat (talk) 06:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers, wanna join my collab? An Odyssey The Creator 11:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to The Creator 13:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the collab looks good - I'll join if you want. The Creator 16:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Insult Excuse me, where have I insulted you? I do not recall that. All I claimed was that something without the Titan is irrelevant, last I checked Awaken The Legends centers on a threat basis of Gaia and the Titans, therefore I did not include Awaken The Legends in that sentence, excuse me if it sounded like that. - Blaid 18:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *And evidently it shows how little you know about me if you believe that, regardless I am taking Titan's rebirth with me, I got bored of ATL because it makes no sense and is filled with impossibilities. *You are under the definite illusion that Protogenos would care about humanity or the Gods? The Protogenos can only be judged by the actions of other Protogenos, have you seen what first generation Protogenos are like? Gaia hates the Olympians, Chronos rules time and space, Tartaros is willing to jail God or Titan, Human or Monster. Ouranos only cares about ruling, and - sorry to break your bubble - has been torn into so many pieces that he may have well have faded, the sky doesn't need a consciousness. *Erebus enjoys personifying the Underworld and its walls, regardless of either Hades or Iapetus ruling it. Nyx and Hemera will rise and fall, be night and day, and care little for what goes on so long as they continue their cycle. Eros is only interest in intimate relationships and causing them, as for Chaos... if you get him involve he'll just end everything before joining with the Protogenos and starting everything again. *Allow me to be blunt and honest, the entire series makes no sense and is a waste of time, Protogenos siding with the Olympians? A Demi-Titan Army? Don't make me laugh, when sealed in Tartaros no manifestation of that deity can leave, Coeus was the only exception because the changing of seasons caused by Demeter's Grief and technically without Mount Othrys and Kronos at full power the Titans are described as little more than divine Giants or Godly Monsters. Without their King, they are not Gods, just extremely powerful Immortals. *Additionally, I cannot work with more than one person for any length of time because - no offense - I hate humans and socializing, so really Erason you've done me a favor and not just because you took me off a sinking ship. I suppose I should thank you. - Blaid 04:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) **And once again you are under the distinct illusion that I care? That is an illusion, when I get bored about something I no longer hold any emotional attachments, I have spoken with a friend of mind - who is a heavy follower of Greek Myth and a Percy Jackson fan - and he said, rather plainly, that the Protogenos getting up and bumping fists with the Olympians is '''impossible'. For a number of educated facts, that I will prove to you: *# If the Olympians were to awaken even a single Protogenos they would have to worry about one thing: leadership, these are Protogenos, not Gods or Titans. A Protogenos has the power to destroy all the Titans at once, incidentally they have the power to crush the Olympians under thumb with a dismissive action, they are not only the strongest but the oldest and therefore most intelligent divine beings. They would make Athena look like a prodigious kindergartener in comparison, they would make Ares look like an ant warrior, they would make Zeus look like a flickering candle. A Protogenos' power IS complete, they won't obey anyone except something stronger, only Chaos deserved that much respect. Why do you think that Tartarus and Erebus didn't give f-all when Ouranus was in charge? Why do you think they don't bother to help while Gaia is in charge. *# The personalities of a Deity only stays awake or awakens when they have something binding themselves to the physical domain, and let us be honest - Erebus is the walls of the Underworld and Nyx is night, they don't have the hardest jobs and so why would they need to be awake for them? *# Another point is that Rick Riordan announced to fans that other Protogenos getting up or appearing is incredibly unlikely, Protogenos are anchored into reality by their domains: Gaia = the Earth, Chaos = the Universe, Tartarus = the Voids and gaps in the Universe. Not even Gaia is fully awake in his series and he said that if she were to awaken with all her divine powers, the Olympians would end right there - game over, because only SHE in the Heroes of Olympus Arc can uproot Olympus and destroy the Gods and she can do it standing on any part of the Universe because the place the Olympians makes her home is HER DOMAIN. Sorry to burst your bubble, fans, but Riordan has zero intent of actually allowing Gaia to awaken and reform to that extent. Sorry. *# This draws back to my original point. The Olympians awaken the Protogenos, then what? They will have a massive war on their hands and one they won't win, Zeus would never agree to awaken a single Protogenos because they will take his throne from him and dash his brains on the mountainside of Mount Olympus, if you believe Zeus will think differently then you don't know Zeus at all - he is a paranoid and vengeful King just like his father and grandfather. *# Also, you have the grand illusion to bring back Ouranos, do you any idea how caught I was between fury and disbelieving laughter when I heard that? Ouranos returns and the first thing he does is make up with Gaia, shackle his sons and... oh blow up Zeus and the Olympians. This is Ouranos we're talking about! If Kronos is Saint Michael, then Ouranos is the Source of all Evil, that is their comparison. There is no bargaining with Ouranos, no bartering with him and no allying with him for personal gain, Ouranos is pure divine evil and he won't even think about the Olympians' defiance - just crush it whole. *# Finally, the real philosopher aspect. You are trying to change the canonical story-line and mythology to your own whims on a massive scale. You may as well write you're own book on Greek myth in the modern day, even Riordan included the main characters of the Percy Jackson series in his Heroes of Olympus series for the sake of continuity, you have not done this. Chiron and all the Gods sound OOC, there is no mention of Percy Jackson or Jason Grace, Camp Halfblood (despite its magical defenses and Demi-God and mythical defenders) has been burnt to the ground by an army that cannot possibly exist and caused a GOD to get involved with its defense when Gods don't interact with the problems of humans or Demi-Gods. Dionysus didn't help in the defense during Battle of the Labyrinth, and Zeus forbid all Gods from interacting with humans last I checked, withdrawing from humanity. These facts HAVE NOT been explained, nor the importance of any of these New Demi-Gods, how could there be Demi-Titans when the acceptable Humanity to the Titans was cast into Tartarus with them after their defeat? The Titans HATE the modern humans. And let me be blunt, I am not speaking negatively about your idea because I've been kicked off it, I have been building this up for awhile and dropping hints of impossible events that you seemed to have ignored. Thanatos adopted a son for example, Thanatos only cares about his job and his brother: Hypnos, that is it and that is the reason why he has no Demi-God children nor a Cabin at Camp Halfblood- Dah. Even my ten year old cousin knew that, it was an obvious flaw that shows how far off the beaten canon track you have flown, you can't even be considered writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction anymore because you have torn down the canonical guidelines that the fanfiction is based off! **All the same I am glad to have been let off this madness and it now allows me an outsider's viewpoint, if I judge the same from the outside as I did from the inside then I will report the story as a Mary-sue and a breach of everything fanon. I have been a fanfiction writer and fanfiction Admin on Wiki sites for 11 years, I know what I'm talking about, I fought in the fanfiction wars on the Kingdom Hearts fanfiction wiki and for a time I was on the wrong side oppressing ideas. I learned my lesson and learned where to draw the line in fanfiction. I leave you these words, I will not take any more comments regarding raised voices or rudeness, these will be ignored as I continue my observation. - Blaid 16:58, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ***And your point is? Are you still under the illusion that your words have any relevant meaning or point? That you are actually getting under my skin? You seem to embody exactly what it is to be human, utter weakness and complete arrogance, constructed in frail self-righteousness. You are master of nothing, and by obvious calculation, never will be. You are so very much a plain, simple human, cattle. That is all. Tell me, if my personal thoughts are that humans are garbage, bubbles rising and fulling in the muck - tell me, do you think anything of a puddle of mud when you kick it? If you are but a bubble in the muck to me, do you think your boring words will get a rise out of me, the most you do is dirty my boots. - Blaid 23:45, December 29, 2 (UTC) ***Erm...Blaid? Hello, I have read through the rest of the messages that you have left Erasan29, and personally I think its just impolite and rude. Do you really feel so insecure about your own writing skills you are putting down someones elses? Nobody's fiction is ever perfect! You cannot base something pureley on fact, as FANFICTION is about writing something, which is your own taken on something, or an idea that has sprouted from your mind. Anyway, the idea of writing is coming from the imagination, our own heads, so basically you are just saying that all writers individual ideas are not based on fact. Just look at the Harry Potter series, one of the best selling series of all times. And most of it is '''not '''based on fac''t. I'm just saying this as an outsider, what I belive you said was unacceptable and it doesn't matter if you put me down, or place blame one me. What you are doing is WRONG! (And just for the fact, I think Ersason's writing is great!) DaughterofAchelois (talk) 23:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ***And guess what, Daughter? Given my unleashing of my primal emotions and my hatred of humanity up to this point, I have to say that. Hm, '''I care not'. Anyway, what mortal is next destined for the flames!? - Blaid 00:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Hello again Blaid, such riveting words that you have thrust upon me, and to paraphrase your words, I care not for your mumbo jumbo you can release all of what you want to upon me and trust me, your words will not hurt me! Behind me, you may not realise is a support system you see, and its wonderful. Anyways, you are impling that we are below you, and your not worthy enough. THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP REPLING? Is it for a shred of dignity? DaughterofAchelois (talk) 00:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ***You are funny, Daughter, but no it isn't for any form of Dignity or point making. My reasons are quite simple, I do so because I can, humans need reasons to do something but not I. If I were to be anything, I shall be Isfet or Apophis, random and unpredictable chaos. Humans pride themselves on Order, but Chaos is not made, it just stirs the pot and looks down on all the pawns on the Chess board. I am cruel, I am malicious, I enjoy watching human adults begging, I enjoy human suffering. I just stir the pot, your the people drinking it, and I thank you; it is very entertaining to watch how flustered you get. - Blaid 00:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Hi! Again! Nice to know that your repling, oh how much i have missed it! Nice to know your mixing it up with a bit of Egyptian in there. One world don't let Zeus see it...he doesn't like the Egyptians! its nice to know your actually putting effort into what you reply in, i'm enjoying it, truly. Now however much I am enjoying your rants, its nice, I am truly happy, my mind is bursting with ideas. Nice to know that your even putting things in bold... Now for my reply. Hello Blaid, by the way I don't drink, and when in Hades would I get flustered, one thing about Gods and people like you, I overestimate so much, but one thing about Gods is that they all have a downfall, one way or another, no matter how much your say to me, or to anybody else its not going to work. Oh and By the way Do you realise that Ers is a featured user and everyone actually likes him on the Wiki? Yes then? Okay Buh-Bye!! DaughterofAchelois (talk) 00:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ahh I see..so you're called Hazel or Rin now? Jk.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 09:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ahahaha. Anyways I'm editing somethings on Holo. Wanna help? I'll be on the holo chatroom :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 12:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) i need help editing my character page Silas Corvin can you help. In Reply Thanks for asking, however, I have moved on from here for the time being (but don't think I will not do something again in the future!), and I'm focusing my efforts in a different field for both school, my personal sanity, and because I enjoy digging through my legos still =3 Again, thanks for asking, - AuRon Didn't get to it I had to leave shortly after you, so I didn't get to it. Sorry, I'll help you again once I get back, though. Here's the template: Fail whaling here. 16:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) sorry to bother you but i think i miht need your help again.Anamantiumninja (talk) 19:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC)anamantiumninja Hey Ers, can you come on chat? The Creator 19:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Reason Now, now. If I wanted you never to write on this Wiki again, I would call in some favors. It is coming up to the new year, I play nice enough during the year and it is sickeningly disgusting and I hate it, do you know what its like living life with disgusting humans with their prance arrogance and having to bow your head to them day in and day out? It is tiresome and stressful work, masks have their place but I've smashed mine, so you're just going to have to put up with a cruel and malicious Immortal entity that wishes humanity into the darkest and fieriest abyss possible. BTW, I enjoy S&M so I don't think I'd complain burning to a painful piece of charcoal. - Blaid 00:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I remember trying to write that, although, it went by a different name... -AuRon Hey, Ers~ Could you have your characters for Bello Dorum done by the first? That'd be sweet. Thanks, Fail whaling here. 15:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) go on chat. The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 16:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming to the Wiki, Ers! I look forward to getting to know you! :3 Just hit me up on my talk page if you've got any news/questions/suggestions...lol...look at me, acting like I'm an admin and what not! :D Well...adios! :) PowerSaint (talk) 20:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oy Ers, for the Powers beyond the Demigod Collab, could I hace the halucikinesis power? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 20:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oy, do you wanna join the New Dark Circle collab? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 17:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, right now were just trying to get people to join the OC club then Kari and I are going to pick some writers to come up with plot ideas. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 22:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the welcome Ers, feel free to shorten my username however you feel like it if I need anything it may be a suggestion about a couple of demigods I'm still planning the divine parents being Phobetor (personification of nightmares) and Amphictyonis (I think I spelled that right, but she's the goddess of wine and frienchsip between nations)the suggestions being more for Phobetor's kid and how much power should/could be inherated. Phobetor is the personification of nightmares and can appear in the mortal world as animals or monsters & can change forms to interact with mortals...so I'm not too sure if the demigod would inherate the shapeshifting and/or causing general fear amongst others Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) sounds good for Phobetor's kid & I'll need to look at what sort of powers Mr. D's kids have, the bringing people together part sounds good (I was honestly thinking of writing a story with Amphictyonis' kid going on a quest to try and unite Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, before the events of Percy Jackson, obviously it won't end well) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) yep yeah, im still in.loyalty is everything (talk) 21:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) hey, just letting you know if you haven't seen yet, but Ben and Lillian are both done (mostly) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) check out my story Storm BringerAnamantiumninja (talk) 06:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Anamantiumninja so the demigod child of Honos has been made, I'll work on the child of Janus tomorrow and then I'm thinking of a third demigod who will be the child of Fraus (then I'll pick another Greek god/goddess to make a demigod for) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Anamantiumninja Oy ers! You never got back to me. Are you interested in writing in the DC ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 15:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) you wanted me to leave you a message when I saw your message, um, hi? --- тнɛ ωɛιя∂ɢιяℓ [of Artemis| [ βα∂ɛ + Ƭσм Ƙαʋℓιтʓ ♥ ]] 15:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Powers & Abilities as the subject/headline suggests I'm wondering if I've given my characters proper/acceptable powers & abilities or what kinds of powers/abilities would be expected from them mostly I'm wondering what kinds of powers/abilities would: Children of Honos have (see Blair Armstrong) Children of Janus have (see Faust Grenze) & I'm wondering how the other four characters are progressing Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright that's good. I'll fill you in on the plot details. The DC leaders were decided. Aubrey Katmin, Julian Spiros, Xaro Lehtz The basic plot is as follows: Phillip King (The current leader) is contacted by a Phillip from 30 years in an apoctolyptic future. The future Phillip then tells the present Phillip that he needs to resign as leader and instructs the rest of the DC of certain events they cannot allow to happen. -Insert various events you or any of the other writers come up with-. The main villain is a hitler like leader of a radical demigod group intents on making a democracy. She is the daughter of Hecate and she will have some awesome name we need to decide. Yep, so give me feedback and such ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 01:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) hey Ers. Just wandering if you still have plans on holo or anything...One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. I be lonely. The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 13:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) can you help me, im planning on writing another story.Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Anamantiumninja Really? Okay wow didn't know we were still doing that. So umm what should I write about? We never realy discussed how this story would go. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think you could help me come up with a quest prophecy for Diplomacy: Impossible? I really have no idea how to go about making a prophecy, so yeah... Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Great, thanksAnamantiumninja (talk) 00:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC)''Anam '' Ok yeah I already read the chapter yesterday and you sent me a message saying it was my turn to write a chapter. So let me repeat my question: What do you want me to write about? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Tower Of The Gods ch 1: Fight for the flagThis is the first chapter for my new story tell me what I need to improve on and any mistakes I made.Anamantiumninja (talk) 19:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Anam Alright, so these are some of the events that will occur in the story. *The DC needs to reinstate the mist into the world *Stop a bomb from detonating in New Athens (A city created by Demigods and their offspring, similar to New Rome) *Stop a mass prison break in Tartarus. *Stop an assasination attempt on "The Witch somthing or other". *Jorah Davos will merge with Typhon and the DC will have to combat it. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 18:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, does Two Hells take place in ancient times or modern? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright I finished the chapter: Two Councils, One Meeting. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not active here anymore, sorry. тнɛ ωɛιя∂ɢιяℓ [of Artemis| [ βα∂ɛ + Ƭσм Ƙαʋℓιтʓ ♥ ]] 09:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, meet me on chat. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Het Ers, so I was wondering if I should make a blog for the members of Two Hells. We need to discuss overall plot and have everyone create characters. Say the word and I'll have it done. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) From Shadows Birth In the beginning there was nothing. Only Shadow existed. From Shadow the twins Alava and Iretamva were born. Shadow smiled kindly down on her children, and watched them as they created a world, Eraht, that they could rule over. Iretamva, the eldest of the two, created a quill and wrote it into existence. Alava grew jealous of Iretamva and devised against him, confiding in their mother, who without realizing what she was doing lured Iretamva into a cavern deep beneath Eraht. Alava had tricked Shadow into doing this, and after she also unknowingly took Iretamva’s quill from him and trapped him in the cave, she realised what she had done and was unable to undo what she had done, for she had written it into reality with the quill of Iretamva. Because she could not save him she gave him a purpose; to escape from the cavern on the seventh era of the seventh age and fight with Alava and either defeat him forever or be defeated by him. When Shadow realised what she had done she also banished Alava from the lands of Eraht where she now took up her abode, waiting for the arise of Iretamva. When Shadow took up home in the lands of Eraht she also bore to no father the Aestia, a race of mortals that were destined never to die of natural causes, but only in battle. These Aestia became Gods upon their brother’s world and ruled over it fairly and with great justice. Shadow gave each of her children a gift each, the eldest, Thae, receiving the quill of Iretamva and the role of Aestia of Creation. With this quill she wrote into Eraht the creatures plants and men. Thae created these men to be monarchs and lords upon Eraht. The Aestia took up residence in the clouds above the mountains called Isava and created a council between the seven Aestia, four having the forms or women and the rest men. While the Aestia sat in their home in the heavens the first era, the era of life, ended and Alava walked in exile across the starlit plains of nothing. Alava took sight of Eraht and took sudden hate and despise for this land of peace and justice, wanting to either take it for himself or destroy it all and his brother deep within the caverns below the great realm of Aiya. Alava hid himself behind the great mountains of the East and built himself a hammer made from the fiery forges of a great volcano. With the heat from the fires cooled by the water of the sea he crafted a mighty hammer of obsidian, powerful enough to crack open the earth. With this Alava went to Isava and bade war on the Aestia. He beat them in a mighty battle, in which the throne of Thae was toppled and the Aestia went into hiding to build up their strength to fight their brother. Meanwhile Alava took his hammer and laid a mighty blow to Eraht, shattering it to into islands. When the Aestia came out of hiding they lay death down on Alava, but he escaped, and bore the Altrao, Gods of evil and despair with a mortal mother. The Aestia created themselves a home anew, this was called Guderheim. The Creator 19:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the awards... I think we should have another meeting, do you agree? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Those ideas sound pretty cool, Ers. I like the interview idea especially. :) -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 00:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Voting How many people have voted as of now? Like a Rainbow. 02:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, your review is up http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:World_War_Demigod. Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 16:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) no idea what to call this its jay. whos next up for th Awaken the ledgends (land of love, land of no light) collab? im a little lost...loyalty is everything (talk) 22:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers I had already asked Zeus could my chapter be later on because I have no computer until tommorow. Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 22:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey is Rin still apart of Two Hells? She created a character but her name's not on the chapter list. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ers. I was just looking at the pages under my category and I saw this Distant Memory in the Stars. Do you still reamember this story? I missed it so much.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 09:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey chat? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 23:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Cabin Charlemagne Gwyn. I'm thinking of a pretty small cabin, blue and white, and um, projects calming thoughts inside one's mind once they get near it or enter the cabin....? [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I come with my own background music.'--Arianwen Rime']] 11:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) For the Adikia cabin, since she's the goddess of injustice and wrongdoing, I guess the color would be sort of a green-ish tint. Like jealously 'cause that's bad. xD Um, I guess when campers walk by they would feel compelled to steal something or do something immoral, but once they got out of the range of the cabin the feeling would go away. The cabin would probably be fairly small, but still large enough to house a good number of people, but it wouldn't be like the Hermes cabin. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 02:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Dude check the message I sent SonofZeus earlier and Two Hells might have to wait because I just got grounded for a week and I can only use my computer for an Hour and a half today. Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 03:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you explain to me more about the YJ/PJO crossover. AnamonusNinja 04:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Pleeeeeeassse jouin marvelfanfiction.ikia.com. I founded it 2010, but we've bene having issues lately because of idiotic people founding their own Marvel fanpon wiki instead of joining existing ones and attacking us as copycats...so please please please join! Thanks for ur consideration! I am a Warrior. 20:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, of course :)Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 03:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nightmares in the Daytime Thanks, though actually Nightmares in the Daytime is chapter 2 of Diplomacy: Impossible (chapter 1 is A Vision from the Lady of the House), thanks for the compliment, but yeah, it's actually a part of a larger story the chapter's name does sound like it should be the title for its own story though doesn't it? lol (I'm not so good at coming up with the names of titles w/o it sounding like it should be its own story) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) thanks, I'll try to be a little more active here this week class work was getting in the way for a long time, as well as writer's block Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You can totally join :). Realm of the Shadows Hey :D. I'm going around getting the characters for The Assassins. I'm making a cover and I just need the character Pics :). Realm of the Shadows 19:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the character! also I am trying to find Anime pics for them, but if you don't want her character to be in Anime form that's okay. And the twins aren't mine, they're Gojira1234's Realm of the Shadows 23:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I made a lot of new characters. You can add them all if you want ;) Realm of the Shadows 23:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) If you wanna read any more of my stories can you please read the one I made for the March Contest, I wanna have a couple of peoples opinions on it Shadowlands , it stars a child of Hades. Oh and I'm also working on a trilogy story the first story is already done and I'm currently working on the second one . Beikeiai17 (talk) 17:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! It's Meshakhad. Yes, I will be continuing the Son of the Warp series. The break is due to two factors. One is finals. The other is that the next chapter brings us directly into the events of Sea of Monsters, so I have to make sure that my writing matches up with the book. I have no intention of abandoning it. To tide you over, I'll give you some tidbits: 1. Next chapter will feature a showdown between Joseph and Percy. 2. Joseph won't be going with Percy or Clarisse. He'll stay behind to defend Camp Half-Blood. Afterwards, however, he'll be going on his own quest. 3. I've outlined the series up to the end of TLO, and I can confirm that the Emperor will appear in person. Thanks for reading! Meshakhad (talk) 23:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) In response to your message Cool. Nice one. I will if I need help. Flynn (talk) 19:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ers, it's your turn to write Chapter 6 of The Assassins: Code Death. Just thought I'd remind you! :D Realm of the Shadows 07:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, I finish my chapter for TYGC. So according to the list it's your turn. Also I'll be starting my Two Hells chapter soon. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 12:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey meet me on chat. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey meet me on chat. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright I didn't get the chance to talk to you on chat. So what's up with making Demeter the Queen? I mean she has like no claim. Hades is the eldest son, Hestia is the oldest of them all and Zeus is the one who freed them from Kronos's stomach. So umm do you have a plan or are you just f****** with my head here? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Her names gonna be Phoenix or Poppy, but I need help with her parent. Clotho-spinner of fate, Kratos-spirit of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule, Styx, Moros-spirit of doom, Peitho-spirit of persuasion and seduction, Angelos, Hecate, Kronos (cause well piper can stop time and shiz) Chaos, or Adonis-life-death-rebirth-spirit, choose any XD if you dont like anytell me Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 02:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) okay and if not then moros the one of puersasion and seduction, thats gonna be hypnosis i know it XD Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 03:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for the late reply. Ofcourse I would like you to join the collab, that is...if you still want to.. I don't really know if you still want to..We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 10:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I know you just decided to take a vacation or something but it's your turn for the Dark Circle collab. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, I mentioned Charlie St. Peterson in CoM. Is that ok? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...]] 19:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) We'll fix the rotation of writers to meet your schedule. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk • ) 20:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers. This is Blade. I'm dropping out of The Witchtrials collab. I apologize for the inconvience, but I don't think it's a good collab for me. I hope it turns better for you than it has for me! :) Good luck! Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 14:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. ASAP, huh? Why, what's up? RockGuitarGoddess (talk • ) 16:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC)'''Loretta, the Great and Awesome Hi Ersason im responding to your message about the Percy Jackson/ Soul Eater crossover and im actually looking for people to help me with the story. maybe your willing to give me some of your imput.Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 19:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 perhaps we could slipt the story ill write the soul eater aspect while youe wrtite the percy jackson aspect and we can compare each others workMadara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 23:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 Im done with my chap and sweet avi! Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 02:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Im doing teh chapter now and im really, really, really sorry. Last week I was just a bit busy and overwhelmed with being back and yesterday I had to do name that book and a ceremony and today was mothers day so i had to make a cake and i still have to think of something fro my moms birthday cause its on the 16, which is only 4 days away and again Im really really really sorry for being so late with the chap Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 19:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, um about the whole collab about Disney Demigods. I just don't think I'm ready for being chapter two. But I'm still in! Just not for the second chapter. Maybe seventh? or sixth? Greek~I like strawberries! 14:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers. TCD Chapter. I don't like it. It was a LOT better but my computer crashed and I had to re-write it and obviously its not as good. I was so happy cos it was seriously awesome before and then my computer disappointed me ;-; [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 19:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright..but what exactly is the plot? ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk • ) 14:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) sure i'll do that, got any ideas fro that chap Ers? also they didn't take leo they took tamara. Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 23:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am, But I won't be able to talk to you this week because I am grounded ._. My mom is only letting me answer you because it's about a story, I'm really sorry but next week I'll be able to talk to you about it. If you don't want to wait on the PJO forum I have a topic if you need to contact me. Realm of the Shadows 04:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Im finally done Ers sorry it took so long :/ Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 17:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, question: You know TCD, when does book 1 finish? Like, are there gonna be more chapters in book 1, or is it only the 12? I'm only asking so I know what exactly to write in my chapter. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 20:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Finally finished. :D Sorry I took so long, I've been busy with school and stuff. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 12:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, it's your turn for the Grand Prix! ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) "Tales of the Storm Bringer" position :/ I can't. I'd love to...but I don't think Ill be on enough.loyalty is everything (talk • ) 13:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. Thank you ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I joined here a while ago but I've been to busy to be active here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for your help ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Im done Ersason xD *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 04:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, I did the chapter. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) hey ers, is there a way i could still join Disney Demigods, since i was the second person to sign up and i created a character for it before i went inactive? Just wondering. it's fine if i can't. #Emotional twirling 18:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) hey ers, is there a way i could still join Disney Demigods, since i was the second person to sign up and i created a character for it before i went inactive? Just wondering. it's fine if i can't. #Emotional twirling 18:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry I couldn't get on chat. What was it about? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 12:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ers, did Wyatt adopt Chelsea and Brianna? If not the they are poppys half sisters because they are blood related chiildren to Wyatt, though Nadia is still her step mom, well that's all *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 04:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk • ) 23:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC)I don't really wanna do it anymore, but I also don't want to "kill" him off, per se. Maybe just have him leave or something.Gojira1234 (talk • ) 23:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Assassins I'm in for the assassins if u want me [[User:HunterofArtemis12|'''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.']] 05:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, sorry but I don't think I'll be active enough to continue with the collab. Been really busy the past few months. anyways, good luck in your collab ^_^ Greek~I like strawberries! 09:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Era I'm DoT. I just made this account to talk to Fai. XDDD DaughterofEuterpe (talk • ) aka DoT Disney Demigods I have a question, is it okay if I use my created character for the collab? Btw, my bro says sorry about chat last night. He was being nosy and mad. His b/day's on the 2nd of September if u want 2 tell him happy 23rd birthday TeamJasonGrace (talk • ) 09:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC)TeamJasonGrace(Kim) Sure thing, I believe I wrote my chapter already. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ 14:21, August 20, 2013 (UTC) CoolTeamJasonGrace (talk • ) 20:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC)TeamJasonGrace Heyo Ers! Arcus (who has no idea why this message is under Disney Demigods......) Anywhos. Sure thing. Unfortunately, one of the collabs I was joinning in was discontinued so I have a free spot for collabs. I am really interested. Hoping to hear from you soon...XoXo....ARCUS~the broken hearted-forever alone-fangoddessing-POTATO 7:58 August 21, 2013 (UTC) This is important meet me on chat13:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk • ) Did I miss the meeting? I'm sorry if I did. I've been busy all week. TeamJasonGrace (talk • ) 18:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC)TeamJasonGrace Hello Erason. May i join your demigod princesses collab? And if i can, can I take the stop for Merida? :D [[User:PandoraStar411|'Panda411']] brohoof /)(\ 23:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) hey ers, my chat is a little busted so that means I can't come to the meeting. I have no idea why, but it all of a sudden won't load right My songs know what you did in the dark~! 00:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ers you aroundRed Average (talk • ) 21:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers....I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can do it. You have seen me inactive, and that's because I have already started school. I just don't think I have time to write fanfiction at this time, so I'll have to regrettfully turn down your offer ;(. Anyways, that you for the opportunity, and I hope some time in the future I'll be able to write with you! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Disney Demigods Hey Ers! I was wondering what you thought of this rough outline for my character's backstory? Let me know what you think :) It's not the best, lol, but I just kinda went by what your suggestions were. http://rebc.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Demigod so yeah there's the link thank ya We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 02:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I couldn't come to the meeting. I had a party at my friends place and I couldn't go on the internet cuz the signal was no where to be seen. Sorry. Let me know the plot on my talk page please. Thanks. TeamJasonGrace (talk • ) 19:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC)TeamJasonGrace Hey Ers, your turn for The Grand Prix. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers! Ya, sure I'll use one of your characters. I'm thinking probably Theo. And also, can I add another cabin to your list, For Metis, the titaness of wisdom? Thanks,Stella, The Half-Blood Magician 03:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk • ) 22:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC)Sorry, I'm already in a collab at Demigod Central. I'd rather do one at a time. Thank you, though. I appreciate the invite. This is my own private domicile, and I will not be harassed... B**ch! Ya, I can get on chat. Sorry, I was editing when you left your message.Stella, The Half-Blood Magician 22:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 16:41, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for adding the categories. I had forgoten about them. :) DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to have it up this week. [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase| nothing ever happens at all.]] 15:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't come onto chat; I wasn't feeling well last night. Still aren't, I'm staying home from school. What was the idea? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 11:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) oh no honey. im still inactive, i just decided to drop by. ^^ and my writing is not that great, i couldnt put any of your stories to shame. :)) - тнɛ ωɛιя∂ɢιяℓ [of Artemis| [ βα∂ɛ + Ƭσм Ƙαʋℓιтʓ ♥ ]] 02:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi ERS!!!! It's Hunter!!!!!!!!!!! (audience cheers) Okay, so I'm going around to users on this wiki and just asking for you to come check out my wiki, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Ers, your amazing with wikis and I really need help fixing mine up. Your one of the top people on my list, because I know a couple people on here are really good with working with people and organizing and socializing on wikis. If you don't come, I'm not going to cry or criticize you but I will ask that you at least look at it for me, edit ''once ''just to get the feel for it and if you don't like it ''poof ''your gone. And I know that you have no good reason to go look at a wiki that I just asked you to do, but... well it would mean a lot to me;) So, http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Wiki is the link, we are a Heroes of Olympus fanfictioning wiki which is mostly on the Roman side. We have a few traces of this wiki there, as it was started about two years after this one (I think). We obviously, have less users and since I'm trying to build it up, it won't hurt to ask people to edit a little and if they like to join. :D Okay, thanks for reading and if yo uwant to know more, just ask me! THANKS SO MUCH[[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 03:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Justice Hai ^_^ Ers, I know you're super busy, but do you think you could spare the time to write one chapter for my collab? The girl who is supposed to write it has...vanished, and Nikki is too busy. And I...well, I just can't write the next chapter. XD It'd be like'And then they fought. The girls ran. The end.' Pwease? 15:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I do want to carry on this story. And I have started writing it. Something came up yesterday and I didn't have time to come up with a name, so its saved on a word document. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 15:59, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I finished it. I really do love the story, and want to continue it. I don't think I'll be doing a spin-off though. I hope that's okay. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 16:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for kind of bombarding you with messages, lol, but I just hEARD ABOUT THE CHARMED REBOOT THEY'RE PLANNING. I kinda don't want them to do it. It feels too soon, plus it wouldn't be the same without the Original three. A sequel series about Wyatt/Chris and them would be cooler, imo. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 16:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I really liked it! Pheme was a nice touch, and I love the Titans! [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' Chase']] 11:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I've been MIA. But yeah sure, it's cool. When?The Lovely Dove (talk • ) 15:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it now but creepy...that band "B*Witches" the one your related to came on my radio xD *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 16:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I just finished the other ones so I know what I'm gonna do but I'll haw to do it later after I finish chores, *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 17:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Omg I'm so sorry; I hadn't realized that she'd finished her chapter e.e I'll try to have it finished by Friday- all I know for sure is that it will definitely have been started by then. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 21:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh, i just realized something! HAPPY TWO YEARS ON THE WIKI!!!!!! Not that I love Caesar less, but that I. LOVED. ROME. MORE! 06:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I guess I have no excuse for being slack on my editing here... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I liked writing Two Hells. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.']] 17:02, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers. I think- ''think- I might do the collab again. No promises, but I might be able to. Peace, Love, and Len and Luka. (talk • ) 00:35, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Just a heads up that I'll be in Jamacia for five days so I won't have a computer. Message me when you want to meet. ''SonOfZeus1200''''~Peace out.'' 03:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Question, will you restart the Assassins or will you continue it once the collab has enough members? Not that I love Caesar less, but that I. LOVED. ROME. MORE! 05:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers. I wrote a short part of the chapter today but I don't know if you'll like it because I just continued what happened in the last chapter. Also can I give personality to Elaiza?We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 10:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey ers, I'm gonna make a new OC for the Assassins if that's okay with you. I'm not sure if I can post it today, but I'll do it as soon as I can get my hands on a computer or laptop, in the meantime, I shall be using my phone. Hey, when do you think will we start? Oh and btw, the char I'll be using is named Aubrey Shields. No further deets since I'm still working it out, but the name is final and such... Okay, so I'm gonna stop now and uh, yeah. Not that I love Caesar less, but that I. LOVED. ROME. MORE! 17:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Ers. I wrote the chapter but you might not like it.. If you don't like it I can rewrite it if you like. Here's the link A New Member. We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 08:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy (late) wiki bday! I am a Warrior. 19:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) sorry internet was down for a bit, ill do it tonight or tomorrow, i promise. if i dont go ahead and strangle me xP *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 03:22, January 2, 2014 (UTC) umm, can you tell me whats supposed to happen now? like whats next in the plot, please i forgot .-. *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 03:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC)